Sakura Love
by Hyper Foxx
Summary: New Town, New School, New Romances, What's in store for new girl Sakura at Konoha High? Student Body President Naruto or Cool Mysterious Sasuke? Will there be more romances along the way? Read to find out!


*** Cherry Blossom Love ***

_Here it is my first real kiss_

_Of course there must been one or two guys that liked me but certainly not like this_

_Mmm….._

_And this apple taste I love it…..wait this isn't apple more like fish and chips._

I quickly opened my eyes to see my pink cat licking my lips.

"Oh Cherry how many times did I grr" I glared at my cat as I smacked her to the wall.

"Tell me why do all my best dreams seem to end so soon, when my nightmares always seem to last forever huh?"

"Meow" That was all I got.

I got up and headed to my bathroom.

*15 minutes later*

I got out my bathroom with a green towel rapped around my long pink hair and made my emerald eyes sparkle.

Let's start by introducing my self, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno and I will be sixteen in a few months and that makes me a Scorpio. Scorpios are descendants of Gemini to be exact.

This summer my parents decided to travel around the world together like two lovebirds.

They didn't even consider the option hey why not bring Sakura along with us, but as for me I had to move into my aunt Blossom's house.

New town, New school a whole new world for me to discover as well.

I also like parties, overpriced clothes for my small allowance, and cute guys in total I'm basically your average 15 year old girl.

I was searching through my clothes when I finally settled on a blue blouse long gray skinny jeans and blue flats.

"So what do you think huh? Not to bad right?" I ask Cherry.

"Meow" That was what I got again.

"Breakfast!" My auntie yelled from downstairs.

"Alright!" I yell back.

I closed my door and headed downstairs.

*10 minutes later*

After breakfast I got on a city bus that drops me off a block from my high school.

"Stop for Konoha High!" The bus driver told the passengers.

I grabbed my pink bag and made my way to the crowded courtyard. I finally made my way into the school after a lot of punches and pushes ( from me ).

I was greeted by a blond woman with to long ponytails who had on a gray shirt with a green jacket vest and blue ankle pants and brown sandals. She was Principal Tsunade.

"Hello Sakura. Welcome to Konoha High School. I hope you'll feel at home quickly here at your new school. I would suggest you go see Naruto, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the student council room" She explained to me.

I went to the student council room to see Naruto.

I went in there to find teenager around my age with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker like marks on both sides of his face, a white long sleeved collar shirt with a blue tie light brown pants and a clipboard in his hand.

He was pretty cute too.

"Hi, have you seen Naruto around?"

"I am Naruto, do you need something?" He told me.

"The principal asked me to come see you about my enrollment form" I told him with a smile.

"Oh you're the new student, sure, I'll take a look"

He then shuffled through some papers on this table then came over to me.

"It looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see… You still need a photo for your ID and $25 for the enrollment fee." He said to me while looking through some papers in his hand then he put them down back on the table.

"You also need to turn in your paper with the parents' signature" He reminded me.

"I checked everything myself are you sure?"

I was sure I got everything.

"I'll check just go get your photo and ID for now" He said as he returned to the papers.

"In any case it's nice to see a new student here"

He waved me goodbye.

I left into the hallway when a short kid with brown spiky hair a gray jacket and blue jeans approached me.

Kiba.

"Hey Sakura, how's it going?" Is what he said.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" I pointed at him and yelled.

"I followed you here all the way to Konoha High to be with you"

You stalker!

"Uh… Yeah, that's great, but I have some things to do still…"

"If you need anything just ask" I could hear him say at I walked away.

I walked to the Gym to get my photo then I walked back to the hallway.

I decided to go to the student council room.

Naruto was there.

"Oh Sakura, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry but your registration couldn't be completed" I was shocked.

"This is a joke right?" I asked.

"Ha! Ha! You should see your face! So, pretty good joke, huh?"

JOKE!

"Ah that's not funny, you had me worried"

"Oh, sorry, I'll try harder next time"

I then left the room to see three girls.

The one in the middle had dark blue jeans, brown top, gold necklace, white purse, brown and blue belt around her waist, long blonde curly hair and green eyes and gold earrings and a blue bracelet.

The one on her left had black hair and black eyes with a red Chinese shirt, black pants and pink lipstick.

On the right was a brunette with brown eyes, with a ponytail and a green top dress, she had on gold earrings.

"Hey, so you're the new girl!" The blonde one spoke.

"Yeah, hel…" That's all I got to say because she interrupted me.

"Wow, between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, can we girls? Ha ha ha!"

Ow! They pushed me out of the way… Not very nice…

I went to the courtyard when I saw my auntie with pink hair and pink eyes.

My parents said I got my pink hair from my auntie and my green eyes from my uncle.

Anyway she was wearing a fairy outfit.

"Auntie? What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm your fairy godmother and here take this gift it will help you on your quest for love, ah love is so beautiful…" She told me as she gave me ten dollars.

"In my quest for what? What are…" I tried to say but she already left.

I went back to the student council room to get my lip balm because I left it when Naruto stopped me.

"So your file, is it coming along? I haven't had a chance to see if your enrollment form was around here, can you come back just in case?" He told me.

I sighed.

"It's obvious that you don't have a lot of fun" I told him.

I had to state the truth.

"Yeah, I'm not really known for being funny, I should try harder" Poor guy.

"Come on, I'm sure you can be fun if you want to be"

"You're right, I'll make an effort next time"

I then left the room.

I went to the courtyard to see a teen around my age with black hair that looked a duck's butt, black eyes, he was wearing a red skull shirt, black jacket and black jeans.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" He replied.

"I just got here. I'm having a look around. I told him.

"Ok, go have your look around" He was hot.

My face was red.

I then saw Kiba coming.

"So tell me…" I started.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You wouldn't have any money for my enrollment fees by any chance, would you?" Might as well take advantage.

"Aw, poor thing, you don't have enough? I have some money left, here" He gave me $15.

Score!

"Wow, you've look around the whole school already, it's super big!" He exclaimed.

"It's a change from our old school, that's for sure" I told him.

I then looked around some more.

I made my way into a classroom which is Classroom A when I saw a brunette with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, a pink tank top and blue short jeans.

"Hello, so you're the new student, is that right? My name is TenTen, we'll be in the same class together" She told me.

"Hi, I'm Sakura"

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I hope you like it here, I'll see you later"

"Thanks, see ya" I left the classroom.

I then made my way into the student council room.

Naruto was there.

"Hey, you never told me if you found my enrollment form or not" I reminded him.

"Oh right, Here you go" I took it and left.

I saw the principal.

"Ah, young lady, have you completed your registration?"

"Yes, here's my enrollment form"

"Find a paperclip to keep the papers together"

Why do I have to do it?!

I think I saw one in the classroom. I went there and got it then I gave it to the principal.

"Ok your are enrolled at Konoha High, school's finished so see you soon"

"Goodbye" I said.

I grabbed my bag ready to go when Naruto stopped me.

"Sakura wait! I didn't have time to show you around the school, but I can at least show you the library if you want"

"Yeah, why not"

I followed Naruto down several halls, he explained that access was reserved for students who were doing research for class projects. Because he's student body president he can come whenever he likes.

Personally, I didn't even know there was a library here. He seems to like this place a lot.

**Fox's Notes: My first chapter please don't hate and please read and review thank you.**


End file.
